Split
Split is the 42nd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in Bellwood on a regular day until an explosion is seen. Then another. And then another. A car is seen flying through the street. Brandon, now as Agilmur, is then thrown into a building. Agilmur: OUCH! Voice: Get back here Vermin! A figure comes from the dark and it reveals itself to be an alien in armor riding some type of hovercraft. Alien: I need that device, monkey. Agilmur: I'm not a monkey! Lemur would be the right word. Agilmur dodges an attack from the alien which was some type of red energy pulse. Alien: I don't have time for your games, Vermin. Agilmur jumps over another attack from the alien and hangs on to the wall of the building. Agilmur, shaking finger while using other hands to hang on: Nuh uh uh. That's MISTER Vermin to you. The Alien fires another pulse at Agilmur but Agilmur climbs up the building escaping the alien. Alien: Grr. You can not escape me, Vermin. I will find you. Meanwhile, Agilmur stops roof-jumping and lands in an alley way far away. He then hides behind the dumpster there. Agilmur: Phew. He sure won't catch me here. Agilmur then hears a beeping getting louder and louder until its practically over him. He then looks up and sees the alien on his hovercraft hovering above him. Alien: Found you. Agilmur: How? With a portable Omnitrix-Tracker? Alien: No. With my TechnologicalDetector. Scans the area for near by alien technology. Agilmur: Figures. How much do you want for it? (laughs) Alien: Hand over the device and you'll get what's coming to you. Agilmur: Sorry pal. Me and my "device" are a little connected right now. You'll have to come back at a less busy time. Alien: I see. That shouldn't be a problem for me then. Agilmur: Why? Do you have a Digital Crowbar in there? Or a Magic Glue Remover? Alien: I do not understand your terms, Vermin. But make good use of your last words. For my DimensionalAtomizer will take care of you and that device of yours? Agilmur: Really? Alien: Yes. My device here will separate the atoms from your device and your body. The device will be mines and the rest will be disposed off. For I, Pursgain the Hunter, am victorious. Agilmur: Why don't you say that to- Agilmur slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUMUNOUGOUSAUR! Pursgain the Hunter: How about you reply to my Hinderander? Pursgain pulls out another device and uses it on the Omnitrix. It then malfunctions and short circuits. Humungousaur: What?! Humungousaur then turns back into Agilmur whom then turns back into Brandon. Brandon: What happened? Pursgain: A useful device. Got it on the market for sale. The owner needed his head back. Now to finish you. Brandon, continuously slapping Omnitrix: Come on. Come on. Come on. Pursgain raises the DimensionalAtomizer and it charges up. Brandon then spins the dial and slaps it continuously and it then charges up. Pursgain brings his device down on Brandon whom uses the Omnitrix to protect himself. Both devices' charges combine and an explosion occurs. When the smoke clears, Pursgain remain. He looks around and Brandon is no where to be seen. He then looks down and sees Brandon's Hand with the Omnitrix still there lying on the ground. Theme Song Pursgain, raising the hand in victory: YES! It is mines! At last. Buying ratings will go raise past the atmosphere of Katos and I'll be swimming in Purntos. Pursgain throws Brandon's hand in the back of his hovercraft and takes off. Meanwhile the hand begins to twitch. The scene then changes to the Capture Zone. A Red, Winged-Flying Creature flies by and a flash of purple energy startles it away. From a first-person view, eyes open then close, then open wider and stay open. Brandon's Voice: Huh? Where am I? Brandon then struggles. Brandon's Voice: Why can't I move? Brandon then struggles some more until he somewhat rolls forwards. We can now see red mountains and a group of red, winged flying creatures passing by. Brandon's Voice: Great... I'm in the Capture Zone, again. Well at least it couldn't get any- Brandon turns to see his reflection on a shiny rock which reveals that he is just a head. Brandon, now outside first version view: Worst... I'm a head! Where are my arms and feet and legs? Brandon struggles around but falls over. Brandon: GAH! ...I'm sure Coco and Sarah will help me out. Scene zooms out to show that Brandon, as a head, in stranded on a floating piece of large asteroid in the middle of Capture Zone space. Brandon: Right? Meanwhile on Earth, the hovercraft passes above Bellwood. Brandon's hand then moves around until it gets back up on its fingers or feet. It then looks around and sees a button near the hatch. It presses the button and the hatch opens. Brandon's hand then jumps out and falls into a park fountain. Brandon's hand then jumps out of the fountain and looks around. He sees a sign saying that the Tennis Court is to his left. Brandon's hand then goes in that direction. Back in the Capture Zone, Brandon's head just leans on the ground doing nothing. Brandon: ...This is so boring. I wish something would just happen already. Suddenly a portal appears across from where Brandon is. Brandon: Uh oh... A Rapaciorge steps out of the portal and it closes behind him. The Rapaciorge then roars and sees Brandon right away. Brandon: Might have been the wrong thing to wish for. Back in Bellwood, Brandon's hand approaches the Tennis Court but is hit by a tennis ball. The ball rolls into a bush and a shadow hovers over Brandon's hand. It is a dog playing fetch with the ball. The Dog then grabs Brandon's hand in his mouth and goes back to its owners, mistaking it as the ball. The Dog then returns to a boy with a stripped shirt with a baseball cap. Boy: Cool! An arm! A blonde girl in a pink shirt comes over to the boy's side. Girl: What do you have there, Bobby? Bobby/Boy: It's a cool new arm toy Fido fetched me. Girl: You shouldn't be playing with arms, Bobby. Bobby: I can do whatever I want. Bobby presses the buttons on the Omnitrix and the holograms come up. Bobby: Whoa! Cool! Wanna play Sandy? Sandy/Girl: I think I'll pass. I'll just sit back and watch you hurt yourself with that thing. Bobby: Okay then. Bobby scrolls through the Omnitirix meanwhile the Rapaciorge grabs Brandon's Head. Brandon: Please don't eat me. Super awesome hero dudes don't taste that good on the inside. Bobby stops on the Jetray hologram. Bobby: Cool! Bobby presses it and both the arm and the head transform into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Jetray fires eye lasers at the Rapaciorge and it drops him. Jetray: Oof! Hey, Cool. I'm Jetray. (struggles) Eh... But I'm still a head. I wonder how I transformed without the Omnitrix... or a body. Speaking of which... where IS my body? A man walks into a store which a big bag. Clerk: Hello, How may I help you? Man: Yeah... I brought a microwave for my barbecue party tonight. Clerk: Okay... Man: And When I took it out of the bag, this hopped inside. The man pulls out Jetray's Torso from the bag. Clerk: What is it? Man: I don't know. It just appeared there. Almost like it wanted me to take it here. Clerk: Um.. I'll see if it's from one of our stores. The clerk grabs the torso but accidentally touches the Omnitrix symbol. The torso then transforms into Astro's. Astro, back to the Capture Zone: ASTRO! Seriously? What's going o- Suddently Astro's head starts floating and flies straight into the Rapaciorge, knocking it out and continuing to fly off. Astro: OUCH! What's happening? Astro's Arm begins to drift towards the torso's location just like the head but bobby won't let go. Bobby: Stop it arm! Your my toy! One of Astro's legs flies through the store's window and reattaches to the torso but isn't properly connected. Man: TURN IT OFF! Clerk: I don't know how. The clerk then starts to mess with the Omntrix symbol on the torso and it begins to overload. The torso and the leg then disappear within a flash of light. Meanwhile in the Capture Zone, Astro's head is covered my the same flash of light and when it fades away, Brandon is now connected with his torso and leg but falls onto the nearest asteroid. Brandon: Oof! What a landing... (realizing) Wait... I've got my body back... ish. Well a stomach and a leg isn't too bad. Back in Bellwood Park, Astro's arm is now Brandon's Arm, with the Omnitrix. The arm then manages to escape Bobby's grip and makes for the tennis courts. Bobby: No! Please! Come back! Sandy: Did your toy break already? Bobby: No, it left me. Sandy: I'm not surprised. The hand makes it to the tennis court where it encounters Amy practicing Tennis. Amy then takes a breather and feels something brushing against her leg. Amy: Not now Sparky. I'm practin- (Sees hand) AH! She falls on the ground and scoots away from the hand. The hand then walks over to her. Amy uses her tennis racket to push it away but the hand crawls on the racket and stays on to get her attention. Amy: W-Wait a minute... (Sees Omnitrix) Brandon? Amy pokes the hand and nothing happens. She then picks it up and it swerves a bit. Amy: Gah. Stop that. I'm not experienced in these types of things, Brandon. Sarah would know what to do. Scene skips to Amy at Sarah's house. Sarah: I have no idea what to do. Amy: This never happened before. Sarah: No, my cousin doesn't really turn into a hand every other day. Amy: Okay Okay. So he's a hand. How do we fix this? Sarah: I'm not sure. My energy isn't saying that its Brandon. Amy: What do you mean? Sarah: Well its him but its almost as if he's not completely here. Amy: Like the rest of him is somewhere else? Brandon's hand makes a thumbs up. Sarah: Well at least he can communicate. I think. I'll call Coco up and see what he can do. There is a knock at the door. Sarah answers it and Coco's standing in the doorway. Coco: So um.. What happened to Brandon? Sarah: How did you know something happened? Coco: Instinct. Also his leg showed up at my door and kicked my about nine times. Sarah: Funny since his favorite number is 10. Brandon's leg kicks Coco again. Coco: Gah. Well I don't find it very funny. Back in the Capture Zone, Brandon attempts to move which he finds very difficult. Brandon: Why did it have to be just one leg? Brandon falls over. Brandon: Why not two? That would've helped. A LOT! The ground then begins to shake. Brandon: Opps. The asteroid Brandon is on then begins to fall apart. Brandon hops from the falling piece he's on to the next and to the next until he falls over. When he looks up, a large rock is about to fall on him. He then rolls over as the rock comes crashing down. The whole asteroid then goes slanted. Brandon balances himself against the side of a piece of the asteroid and uses that to walk with his leg. Then he hops off and dodge rolls onto a stable rock as the falling asteroid crashes into the ground. Brandon: Phew. And they said I wasn't good in Gymnastics. Brandon looks around and it looks pretty clear here. Brandon: Looks good. I should see if I can get to a Mechanic Outpost or something. Brandon attempts to move again but falls over. Brandon: Gah! Come on! Back on Earth, Sarah, Coco and Amy are at Coco's Warehouse. They have Brandon's hand on a desk and his leg on the floor leaning on the desk. Amy: What did you find out? Coco: Not much. The only thing that can pull something like this off is a DimensionalAtomizer. Amy: What's that? Coco: It's a device used to separate the atoms of one thing from the other. Sarah: Like Brandon and the Omnitrix. Amy: And his hand. Sarah: My guess is that it backfired. The device probably couldn't absorb and resend back the energy from the Omnitrix. Coco: Seems right. Since the Omnitrix isn't really considered a known device it could have been mis-calculated on that bounty hunter's scanners. Amy: Wait. Did you say Bounty Hunter? Sarah: I taught we were doing this present idea thing. Coco: I am presenting my ideas. Sarah: I meant together so that way everyone understands. Coco: Anyways, it could just be a gatherer from the market. They usually "find" objects and trade them for pric- Sarah: What? Coco: Um... It's probably nothing. Amy: Brandon is probably in danger and everything we do and all we got into helping him. So tell me what it is. Coco: Well, if there really is a gatherer looking for the Omnitrix. It might just be using a high technology scanner. The Doors to the garage sing off. Amy ducks as the door flies into the back wall getting stuck there. The team look back at the doorway and Pursgain steps inside. Pursgain: Where is it? Coco: Where's what? Pursgain: Who know what I'm talking about, Human Vermin. You have the look in your eye. Coco: Seriously we have no idea who you are. Pursgain: I am Pursgain the Hunter. One of the greatest Market Hunters of all time. Now hand over the Omnitrix. Sarah: We don't have it. Pursgain turns to the left and sees Brandon's hand on the desk. Pursgain: My prize! Coco: You want it? You'll have to go through us! Pursgain: With pleasure! Pursgain fires a red energy pluse at the team but Sarah shields them from the blast. Sarah: Amy, get the hand! Amy sides over and grabs Brandon's hand. Amy: Now what? Coco: Use it. Amy, spinning the dial slowly: How does this thing wrong again? Meanwhile in the Capture Zone, Brandon dodge rolls away from a herd of wild Wildpups. However more vicious and bigger. Brandon then gets cornered when he apporches a high wall. He turns around and sees the Wildpups advancing. Brandon: Oh man. I can do for a random transformation right about now. The Wildpups approch closer and closer; growling and awaiting for their meal. Back in the Warehouse, Pursgain is still attacking the shield that Sarah is holding. Amy continuing dialing the Omnitrix. Sarah: I can't hold this much longer. Amy, after she manages to get the holograms working: I got it! Coco: Good. Now get Crusher. Sarah: Are you kidding? Coco: What? We need the strength. Sarah: We can't just swing his arm around like a hammer. Choose Loch Ness. Coco: Ha. Loch Ness? Seriously? What are we going to do? Give him a bath? Sarah: Do you have any better ideas? Coco: Crusher. Sarah: Loch Ness. Amy: What do they look like? Coco: Rocky. Amy: Okay got it. Amy slaps down the hologram and the arm transforms into Rocks. She then uses the arm to fire at Pursgain. Sarah: Or Rocks. Rocks is good. Coco: I still think Crusher would've been better. Back in the Capture Zone, A wild wildpup jumps on Brandon and within a flash, Brandon turns into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Thanks Universe. Rocks punches the wildpup off of him and grabs the other about to jump on him. He then throws it and the third. Rocks: Oh yeah! The first wildpup gets up and does some type of call. A larger group of wildpups then approch. Rocks: Uh oh. Better get out of here. Rocks hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! Big Chill flies away from the wildpups. Big Chill: Phew. That was close. Big Chill then sees Uncle Bill's old lair. Big Chill: Bingo. I guess my plan is coming along very 'icely. Pursgain: Enough of this. Pursgain pulls out his Hinderandor and uses it on Big Chill's Hand. Slowly but surely transforms it back into Rock's hand and then Brandon's hand. Back in the Capture Zone, Big Chill detransforms into Rocks whom falls through the lair's ceiling. Then Rocks turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Well that wasn't so bad... Pursgain: I'll get my prize and get my reward. Even if I have to remove every atom in this whole Planet. Pursgain pulls out his DimensionalAtomizer and fires it at the team but Brandon's Hand jumps out of Amy's grip and gets shot which not only saves the team's lives but it causes Brandon's hand to disappear in a flash as well as Brandon in the Capture Zone. Brandon then opens his eyes and sees that he is back on Earth, now with his other leg and his other hand but still missing the one with the Omnitrix. Brandon: Hey. I'm back. Amy and Sarah: Brandon! Pursgain: Where is the Omnitrix?! Brandon looks at his Omnitrix hand and sees that it still isn't there. Brandon: Sorry Pursgain. It's doesn't seem to be available at the moment. Meanwhile in the Capture Zone, small crab like aliens form around Brandon's hand which appeared where Brandon was. The crab aliens then communicate which each other in their native language. One of them walks forwards to touch the Hand. It moves a bit and the group is fascinated. Brandon: That's weird... I still feel i- Coco: Cool it, Tennyson. We almost have this guy fooled. Pursgain: What was that? Coco: We're just discussing about how much we miss the Omnitrix. Pursgain: Hmm... One of the crab aliens touches the Omnitrix and the holograms appear. Then then surround the Omnitrix closer and begin to play with it seemingly until one of them presses upon a hologram. Brandon then transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! Pursgain: How can you transform without an Omnitrix? It must still be here. BrandonBot: I have no idea what you're talking about. Pursgain: It's on your chest. BrandonBot, after looking: Opps. Pursgain, grabbing BrandonBot: I'll just separate you from it again. Only this time, more PAINFUL. Sarah: Leave him alone. Sarah fires his energy discs at Pursgain who drops BrandonBot. BrandonBot: Thanks for the HAND. Sarah: Seriously? BrandonBot: What? Pursgain charges at Sarah and BrandonBot but Coco strikes back and Pursgain gets thrown into a lamp post. BrandonBot: I really have to HAND it to you on that one. Coco: It's not the time, Tennyson. BrandonBot: Whoops. Sorry. BrandonBot goes over to Pursgain and attempts to zap him with his electric abiltities. Pursgain gets zapped as well as the crab aliens in the Capture Zone. They then flee away from the Hand as it fires electricity into their bottoms. Pursgain then grabs BrandonBot again. Pursgain: I have you now! BrandonBot: Gah. I could use a HAND guys. Amy whacks Pursgain across the head with a tennis racket which causes him to bump into a bended lamp post which falls on top of him and strikes him unconscious. BrandonBot: Nice. Amy: Thanks. Coco: She was probably tired of your hand puns already. BrandonBot: Now what about my hand? Coco: I might be able to piece it back together using his DimensionalAtomizer. Scene transfers to Coco holding the DimensionalAtomizer and with Brandon, now in human form, holding the missing area on the cleared table. Brandon: Are you sure this is going to work? Coco: Absolutely. Coco accidentally sends one of his shelves into the Capture Zone. Coco: Opps. Sarah, to Brandon: Don't worry, you'll get your hand back. Brandon: Thanks. Coco then shoots the missing link and the charge builds up until within a bright flash. Brandon has his other hand over the missing area. Amy: Did it work? Brandon: It... Brandon takes his hand off revealing that his Omnitrix Hand returned. Brandon: -Worked! Amy: Yay! Amy hugs Brandon. Later, the Mechanics arrest Pursgain for stealing and illegal marketing. Mechanic Officer, to Pursgain: I hope you like the Capture Zone, Pursgain. Pursgain, to Brandon, loudly: I'LL BE BACK, TENNYSON! The ship's hatch closes and takes off into space. Brandon: Well I got my hand back and everything is back to normal. Sarah: I hope you learned something? Coco: Did he? Because I didn't. Brandon: I guess you can say I'm pretty HANDY without the Omnitrix. Sarah: Oh boy. Brandon: That pun was HANDS-Down. Coco: Seriously? Brandon: What? Too soon? Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Amy *The Mechanics Aliens Used *Agilmur (x2) *Humungousaur *Jetray *Astro *Rocks (x2) *Big Chill *BrandonBot Villains *Pursgain the Hunter *Capture Zone Aliens **Rapaciogre **Wild Wildpups **Red Winged Flight Aliens Trivia *Wildpup's species made their re-appearance since Attack of the Wildpups. *This episode was created and thought of on the same day it aired due to the lack of written content. *Pursgain makes his first appearance and will be back. *This is Amy's first appearance without Sparky. *Episode contains Hand Puns. *Swampfire and Goop failed to appear in the episode. *Small Crab Aliens are revealed as a species found in the Capture Zone. *Bobby and Sandy are references to a series on Cartoon Network. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3